totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Tim (SS)
Tim, stereotyped as The Bookworm, is a character in the Second Season series by Fedora Kid. He was a camper in Total Drama Island: Second Season and was on the Psycho Squirrels team. He returned as a castmate for Total Drama Action: Second Season and was on the Psycho Producers team. He is 16, has short black hair, green eyes, has dark skin, is short and lanky, and has a love for anything to do with paper (i.e., books and/or drawing). Total Drama Island: Second Season The Campers Tim was the 14th camper to step off the boat, and was placed on the Psycho Squirrels team. When James crashed right through the floor of his cabin, Tim, along with Mark, Suzie, and Jessica quickly ran over to help pull him out. Tim was the one who asked James how much he weighed, to which James responded, "315." The 1,000-foot Climb Tim participated in the sixth round of the challenge, against Violet for the Bears. This was one of only three rounds where both campers made it to the top (the other being the second round, with Matthew against Mark, and the third round, with Daniel against Josh), thus bringing the score to a tie of four to four. The Squirrels went on to win with three more points, and won the first challenge. Don't Touch the Food After the first four campers caved in, Tim was one of only three campers who managed to fall asleep despite the hunger, the others being Madison and Daniel. Later on, after nine campers caved in, Tim was one of four campers who caved in simultaneously when Chris and Chef ate some of the food right in front of them, the others being Suzie, Mary, and Jennifer. The Squirrels eventually lost the challenge, and Tim was the 8th camper to receive a marshmallow. Dodgebrawl 2 Tim participated in the second round, but was eliminated by Daniel. Peter caught a ball and brought him back in. When Violet threw a ball at Tim, Peter jumped in front of him and caught it, eliminating Violet. He later muttered to Tim that he didn't do that to save him, but to eliminate Violet. Tim survived the round, which the Squirrels won. Tim didn't compete in any other round after this, and the Squirrels lost the challenge. At the Bonfire, Tim was the 6th person to receive a marshmallow. The Show Mustn't Go On Tim originally auditioned for the role of the Knight in his team's skit, but lost the role to Josh. He then fell back on being the Penguin King. The play was a flop and the Squirrels were sent to the Bonfire, where Tim received the 5th marshmallow. The Island of The Dead Tim was the first of the Zombies to successfully tag out a shooter. When Daniel and Isaiah split off briefly in opposite directions, Tim crawled out of the bushes and tagged Isaiah out. They both then went back to attack Daniel, who shot both of them out and eliminated them. Thus, Tim was the first member of his team eliminated in the challenge, and although he returned at the end with 11 others, he failed to catch anyone else. However, the Squirrels managed to win thanks to John, and Tim was spared. Not Quite Famous 2 Tim was the second to audition for the talent show, after Josh. His talent was to draw an amazingly accurate sketch of a selected person (in his case, he drew Mark), which scored a ten from Mark and Jeremy, and a nine from Mary. This secured him, along with Josh and Madison, a spot in the talent show. He was the first member of his team to perform, and he requested that Chris sit on a small stool and pose for him to draw. Tim drew a remarkable sketch which, although it greatly flattered Chris, scored only a 3 out of 6 from Chef. This ended up being the lowest of the three scores for the Squirrels, as Josh earned a 4 out of 6. John, who earned a perfect 6 out of 6, won the challenge for the team. Also, when Peter was called out as the reason for Ruth's crash that incapacitated her and Madison, Tim was one of the 9 campers who chased Peter off into the woods, even though he was his own teammate. The UCC (Ultimate Crash Course) Tim did not participate in the challenge, and was mostly in the background for the episode. The Squirrels lost, and Tim was the 3rd to receive a marshmallow. The Sucky Outdoors 2 For the second episode in a row, Tim was mostly a background character, and had no lines. His team won the challenge. Wawanakwa Scavenger Hunt For the challenge, Tim teamed up with Jeremy and Madison, being a member of the only three-member group for the Squirrels. Their first item was a live Black Widow from the old Boathouse. Since Madison was terrified of spiders, Tim and Jeremy did most of the work, searching among all the webs for a spider, and eventually capturing it in a glass jar. This earned them 200 points. Despite this, a last-minute retrieval of Chef's chef hat - worth 1,000 points - by the other team's three-member group (Daniel, Rachael, and Jennifer) beat the Squirrels by 100 points, sending them to the Bonfire. That night, Tim was the 3rd person to receive a marshmallow once again, and the first of the non-Invincible campers to do so. Phobia Factor 2 Tim reveals that his worst fear is the painting "The Scream." Tim was the 7th to go up overall, when the score was one to one. His challenge was to hug "The Scream." He managed to do it, with motivation from Mark, Josh, and Mary, and earned his team another point. Despite this, they eventually lost once again. Tim was the second to receive a marshmallow. Return to Boney Island Tim was paired up with Mary when the group split into smaller groups, and they were the first group to be attacked. Three zombies rose out of the river and approached them, and they managed to shoot two of them down. A third, however, pounced on Tim and knocked him out. Mary attempted to save him, but the zombie knocked her to the ground, picked Tim up by the arms, and dragged him off into the woods. Afterwards, Mary showed little remorse and even took his gun for herself. The Squirrels eventually went on to win the challenge, sparing Tim another day. No Pain, No Game 2 Tim was the second person eliminated from the challenge, when he had to participate in the Totally Loud Headphone Challenge, as picked for him by John. He was blasted into the air and ripped them off before the countdown even began. He was one of the three people eliminated within the first round, after Josh and before Isaiah. At the Bonfire that night, Tim received the penultimate marshmallow before the final two (Jennifer and Josh). Total Treasure Island Tim, along with Mary, Luke, and Jennifer, confronted Matthew's alliance shortly after Chris announced that Matthew had the chest. Tim was the first to attempt to get it, rushing at Matthew when they refused to give it up. Matthew, however, simply tossed it to Rachael, and they kept tossing it back and forth between each other and keeping it away from the other four. They eventually took off with the chest, and the other four had no luck. At the Bonfire, Tim received the second marshmallow, and was once again the first non-Invincible camper to receive it (after Peter, who won solo Invincibility). Hide and Be Sneaky 2 After the challenge began, Tim hid in the bear cave. After Chef caught Luke, Jeremy, and Matthew, and Mark, Violet, and Peter all won Invincibility, Chef approached the bear cave and thought he heard another camper inside. He fired his water gun inside, only to find out to late that it was the bear. He ran off in a hurry, and never returned to the bear cave. After catching everyone else, Matthew pointed out that Tim had still not been found. Chef was dumbfounded at first, but eventually remembered the bear cave, and how he never actually entered it. Chef went back in and, with the aid of a pair of night-vision goggles, he found Tim. Due to being the last one left, he also win Invincibility. He was the fourth and last of the Invincibility-winners to receive a marshmallow that night. Smackout! Tim was the 7th person called up by Chris to run the obstacle course. Tim lost on "The Mad Sweeper," slipping and falling between two steps and into the mud below. At the Bonfire, Tim was the 6th to receive a marshmallow. Search and Do Not Destroy 2 Tim's key was on a rope that was around a sleeping coyote's neck in the middle of the woods. On his first attempt, the coyote merely yawned, and Tim jumped up a tree. He eventually sneaked up, grabbed the key, and tried to lightly pull the rope off the coyote's neck. It woke up. After everyone else arrived back at the Amphitheater with their respective keys (except for Mary, who had lost hers), Tim charged out of the woods, bruised, beaten-up, and dirt, with the key in one hand and the coyote pursuing him. He grabbed one of the two unopened chests and held it in front of him like a shield, briefly repelling the coyote. After he realized that it was his chest, Tim frantically opened it in the hopes that there was something in there that could stop the coyote. There was only a tranquilizer gun, which Tim emptied on the coyote, knocking it out. At the Bonfire that night, Tim was the 5th to receive a marshmallow. Child's Play Tim was the 7th and second-to-last camper called up by Chris once again, and his challenge was "Extreme Merry-Go-Rounding:" Staying on a very fast merry-go-round for ten seconds without falling off or getting off. Chef was the one spinning it with all his might, making it go extraordinarily fast. Despite holding on as hard as he could, Tim was thrown off with two seconds left. Soon after, he threw up and had to go to the Medical Tent. That night, Tim was in the bottom two alongside Jeremy. Jeremy eventually received the final marshmallow, and Tim walked down the Dock of Shame silently. I Triple Dog Dare You! 2 Tim's dare was to have Chef give you an Atomic Wedgie. Matthew had spun the wheel and, surprisingly, decided to do it himself. Although Chris and Violet tried to talk him out of it and have him dare Peter, he was confident that he could do it, having apparently dealt with wedgies from bullies at school before. Thus, he did it and earned a freebie. Season Finale Tim, like every other camper except John, supported Matthew. After the finale, Tim, along with Jeremy, Mark, and Daniel, picked Chris up and threw him into a mud puddle for revenge. Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island Tim teamed up with Isaiah and Luke to find the case. Although they were the first to confront Daniel and Jennifer following Chris's clue over the loudspeakers implicating Daniel, Daniel had lost the case moments earlier to John. Eventually, they saw the case floating down a river, and Tim was the one who waded out into the water to retrieve it. However, as they ran off towards the campgrounds, James charged out of the bushes and body-slammed Tim, knocking the case out of his hands and sending him flying. James snatched up the case and ran off. They decided to hijack an ATV and use it to get around faster, as well as get revenge on James. They drove right over a rustling bush, thinking it was James, but found out too late that it was Sasquatchinakwa. The angry animal chased them right off into the campgrounds, where they crashed into the main lodge and contributed to the explosion that blew it up. This placed all three of them in the next season for another shot at the million dollars. Total Drama Action: Second Season The Castmates Tim arrived at the entrance to the Film Lot with the other 12 teens, but was one of the few castmates who did not have a single line in the whole episode. The REALLY Wild West Tim was the second person picked by Jennifer to be on her team, which was soon named the Psycho Producers. When Chris started reading off the ingredients to Chef's drink that John and Ruth had to drink for the first part of the challenge, Tim was noticeably annoyed at the shameless references to Shakespeare in the last three ingredients. Tim was never selected for any of the three parts of the challenge, and the Producers went on to lose the challenge. At the first Gilded Chris Ceremony, Tim received the second Gilded Chris. Medieval Capture The Flag When the Producers were assigning roles to their various members for the challenge, Tim was placed on the field team that would attempt to steal the enemy's flag, alongside Luke and Ruth. Along the way, Ruth made a snide remark about the recently-eliminated Isaiah and how "scrawny geeks like him" were weak members of the team. Though she never stated it directly, both Tim and Luke believed that this was undoubtedly referring to them. Soon, all three were tagged out by John, but their team was saved when Mary managed to snatch the Directors' flag and win the challenge. Cops 'n Robbers After the Producers were declared to be the Cops/Bankers, Tim was given a special assignment; hide behind the teller's desk in the main lobby and wait for anyone who approached the staircase leading down to the vault. However, Rachael on the other team saw him hide and warned John and Daniel, who were well aware of his presence when they entered the main lobby. They kept their distance from the desk, but Tim emerged and started firing anyway, calling out to Ruth for backup and chasing them to the roof. However, John and Daniel managed to double back through a window and make it back down to the lobby while both Tim and Ruth were away, long enough to find the vault and briefly observe it before returning to their base. For the rest of the challenge, Tim didn't do much to help his team. However, when the Directors accidentally blew up the bank, the Producers were declared the winners and Tim was spared. SWAT Vs. Predator When the Producers were declared to be the SWAT Team and decided to split into groups, Tim was paired up with Luke. They didn't appear until later in the challenge, when Daniel and John reunited. After eliminating Daniel, Tim and Luke started shooting at John, who was the last Mutant standing. However, John eventually managed to evade them, outsmart them, and eliminate them both before they could get him. The Producers eventually went on to lose the challenge when Mary - the last Producer left after Tim and Luke - was eliminated. Tim received the third Award and Ruth was eliminated. "Super" Heroes? When the Producers were declared the Heroes, Chris started giving them all their "Superhero" names. Tim repeatedly called Chris out on obvious copyright violations for rip-off names such as "Mrs. Freeze" (Mary) and "The Jokester" (himself). As "The Jokester," he was given a gun full of laughing gas as his weapon. Once again, Tim didn't appear until later in the challenge, towards the end, when he first encountered and eliminated Mark, with Luke's help. They eventually came across John, and each stood opposite of him, aiming their guns at him. John dodged out of the way at the last moment, and their own blasts hit each other, covering Tim in chili and reducing Luke to a laughing mess. They both got so mad at each other that they subsequently started shooting each other again and again, this time on purpose. Due to letting John get away, the Producers lost the challenge, and Tim and Luke were on the chopping block. When it came down to the pair in the bottom two, Luke received the final Award and Tim was eliminated. As Tim was being dragged off by Chef, Luke insulted Stephen King, enraging Tim as he was taken away. It was clear that their previously-strong friendship was completely ruined by this point in time. TDA Aftermath II Tim was the first contestant interviewed in the second Aftermath. He said that he regretted the overall experience due to such factors as an early elimination, Chef's food, and Chris's torture. He said that if he could choose, he wouldn't return again, although he wondered about this in the future due to Chris's "fine print" excuse. When asked about his and Luke's fallout, he said that Luke deserved to go more than he did due to starting their fight in Episode 5 and throwing the challenge in Episode 6. When Luke was called out onto the stage, they both nearly got into a fight and had to be put in straitjackets. Their conflict was ultimately resolved when a very unlikely supporter came in: Lauren, giving a long and well-worded speech about the stress of the contest and their team's losing streak getting the better of both of them. Furthermore, since the contest was over now, they both needed to forgive and forget and become friends again. They both decided to make up, and due to being unable to shake hands, they tried a headbutt, only to hurt each other in doing so. Trivia *Tim is partially based off of Noah for his dark hair, dark skin, and love of books. *Tim is one of only 2 contestants to be on both "Psycho" teams, the other being Mary. *Tim is one of 14 contestants to compete in two seasons (TDI and TDA), the others being Lauren, James, Jessica, Suzie, Nicole, Samantha, Matthew, Jeremy, Josh, Ruth, Luke, Jennifer, and Daniel. *Tim is one of only 2 contestants to never be in the bottom two of an elimination ceremony and survive, the other being James. **Coincidentally, both were on the Psycho Squirrels. **He is the only one in this category who competed in TDI and TDA, but not TDWT.